


The Night Before Tomorrow

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e26 The Expanse, Established Relationship, M/M, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in San Francisco during the timeframe of "The Expanse", on the night before _Enterprise_ leaves Earth for the Expanse to search for the Xindi weapon. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, and this is Jonathan's voice.
> 
> Written in April, 2013 for the prompt 'last night on earth'.

 

____________________________________________________

 

“Come back to bed, Jonathan.”

Malcolm’s voice sounds more worried than sleepy. When I don’t reply, he joins me on the balcony overlooking the Bay, slipping his arm around my waist and leaning his head against my shoulder. 

“It looks so normal… full moon on the water. I can’t believe this could all…” His fingertips cover my lips, reminding me of all we need not say. 

Seeking the shelter of his arms, I know Malcolm feels my trembling... the only one who’ll ever see it. His warmth draws me back into the small circle of our world. 

A safe place.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
